The Force Reborn
by WinterFey 0404
Summary: Two girls ran in the trees on Naboo ready to attack anything that gets in their way. They had been alone for years and had not found what they were searching for. They knew who their father was and what he was capable of, but family is family no matter how deranged. Please review i don't know if i should continue.
1. Twin Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters ideas or concepts from Star Wars. The only things I own are the OOC s in the story.

Twin Trouble

Darth Vader stood by one of his ship's windows and looked at what used to be his home planet.

"Sir," A voice came from behind him. Darth Vader turned around it was his experienced apprentice.

"Yes Andreth, What is it my apprentice?" He replied coldly.

"I know I am ready to become a Sith if you allow me to try." Andreth growled his eyes full of rage and hate.

"Not yet my young apprentice. You still have more training to do." Vader replied sharply.

"But!"Andreth started.

"Are you going to defy me or will you do as I say?"Darth Vader turned to his apprentice menacingly.

"Sorry Master it won't happen again." Andreth snarled venom pouring out of his words.

"Go to the jedi temple. There you will face Obi-Wan's old apprentice Milend." Darth Vader said strictly. Andreth knew this wasn't a request it was an order.

"Yes Master, It shall be done." Andreth said as he turned to leave.

"Oh Andreth remember leave no survivors."Darth Vader said loud enough for Andreth to hear.

"When have ever left any?" Andreth replied mockingly as an evil grin spread across his face. Just then one of Vader's Storm Troopers came into the room.

"Lord Vader." The Storm Trooper said kneeling.

"What is it?"Vader replied.

"We've discovered a human on Naboo." He said sternly.

"So how does that effect me?" Darth Vader inquired.

"This human has the potential of a jedi like no other."He replied .

"Go retrieve the human immediately!" Darth Vader ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Storm Trooper yelled as he left the room.

"A jedi more powerfull than my son or I? Impossible." Darth Vader thought to himself .

At Naboo

The Storm Troopers ran frantically for what could be their greatest ally.

"Commander where do you think he is?" The sergeant asked.

"I don't know." The commander replied.

"Where is what gentlemen?" A voice came from behind them.

The StormTroopers spun around and saw a girl with beautiful red hair and a cloak over some battle armor on.

"Ummmmmmm… Yea ma'am we're looking for a man with jedi potential. Have you seen him?"The Commander asked. Another girl dropped down beside the first and they both started to laugh. "W-whats so funny?"The commander asked.

"He? You're sure it's a boy?" The red haired girl laughed.

"What do you mean?" The commander demanded. Before he could advance she used the force to pin him against a tree.

"I mean you are looking at two jedi potentials." She laughed menacingly.

"GET THEM!" the commander yelled as load as he could possibly manage. The StormTroopers ran towards the girls. The red headed girl turned to the blond girl next to her.

"Go have fun with the lesser boys Sephira I want this one." The red head said to the blond.

"Ok Rachel." Sephira replied running towards the group as she ran she pulled a lightsaber out of her cloak.

"A blue lightsaber?"The commander wheezed.

"We took it off a dead jedi." Rachel explained an evil grin on her face.

"Lord Vader will be pleased."The commander rasped sending a message to Darth Vader.

"Sir we found them. There are two girls but they are more than promising they've already killed two jedi." The commander wheezed through the transmitter. It was the last thing he reported to Darth Vader before the whole group of Storm Troopers was killed.


	2. A Dark Position

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters ideas or concepts from Star Wars. The only things I own are the OOC s in the story.

A Dark Position

Darth Vader got the commanders dying message. It didn't trouble him that his commander was dead because he could always clone another, but two girls had taken down his best team.

"What are these girls capable of?" Darth Vader thought to himself. He walked to the cockpit of his ship. The ship's captain Sterling turned to see Darth Vader. Sterling saluted then went back to driving the starship. Darth vader looked at Sterling.

"Set a course for Naboo. NOW CAPTAIN!" Darth Vader shouted his eyes full of rage.

"Yes sir."Sterling replied quickly.

"I want those girls and their power."Darth Vader thought to himself.

On Naboo

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA wasn't that easy Rachel? I mean they were begging for their lives." Sephira laughed.

" The commander was no fun at all. All he did was report to his master." Rachel sighed grinning. Suddenly they heard a ship landing. They both climbed up the closest tree to see who's ship it was. A man dressed in all black stepped out of the ship and was breathing heavily. Rachel pulled Sephira close and whispered "That's Darth Vader. He's extremely dangerous so be careful."

Darth vader looked around and saw the lifeless bodies of Stormtroopers and he sighed.

"What do you want?" A voice called from above.

"I've come to see who killed my soldiers but I've come to see if I can make two very powerfull allies." Darth Vader Shouted. Suddenly two girls dropped out of the trees. The first girl was red haired and warrior looking. The second girl was blond and looked more like a bounty hunter. The red haired girl walked forward.

"I'm Rachel and that is my sister Sephira. Now why should we trust you?" Rachel asked eyes aflame with fury.

"Because I can give you anything you wish if you join me and we could rule." Darth Vader said demonically.

"No you cant." Rachel said smugly.

"What do you want?" Darth Vader asked utterly confused.

"To be free, to live in a world of peace, for our mother to be alive, for our father to be there for us. My sister and I want a lot that you cannot provide." Rachel said tears welling up in her eyes.

"But I can give you a father. Let me be your father." Darth Vader proposed slyly.

"You already are." Rachel said as she started to cry softly.

"What?" Darth Vader exclaimed.

"Our mother was Padme and our father was Annikan Skywalker aka you." Sephira said trying to console her sister.

"Oh but When did this . . . . . . Nevermind Annikan is dead. He died when I was born. I am Darth Vader now." Darth Vader said smugly.

"Whatever." Rachel said recovering from crying.

"Come on Rachel. We don't need to talk to the man who was never there for us." Sephira said glaring coldly at the man who was supposed to be their father.

"OK Sephira" Rachel replied tears stains on her cheeks. They turned around to walk away.

"I don't think so." Darth Vader said using the force to pin them both against a tree. "This isn't an option it's a demand."

"Of course we know that but what are our options if we refuse your demand." Rachel growled lowly.

"You join me or die. That's how simple it is." Darth Vader said evily.

"So life as your allies or death." Rachel said pondering what to do.

Rachel POV

I was given two choices life as a puppet or death. Life would mean having to learn from a homicidal maniac and death would mean not being able to get revenge on the man who was supposed to be my father. I sighed and was about to answer when I heard an arrow being cocked. I turned to my sister and whispered "Duck." An arrow whizzed by breaking Darth Vader's concentration and freeing us. We immediately climbed the nearest tree and ran. That's when I saw the archer he had his face covered by a jedi hood , and I knew he hadn't meant to miss.


	3. An Archer's Life

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters ideas or concepts from Star Wars. The only things I own are the OOC s in the story.

An Archer's World

Archer's POV

I am alone. Darth Vader is the murderer of hundreds including my family. It seems like everyone who knows me dies and they're all killed by one man. . . . . . . . No not a man a monster.

I don't know why I saved those girls. I just did. I fled to the trees hoping not to run into them. I saw Darth Vader nearly bust his helmet in anger and I laughed. Not looking where I was going I smashed into something.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Oh no I'm so sorry are you ok?" A female voice exclaimed worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine ma'am." I said still recovering from the shock of running into someone.

"Wait. You're the guy who saved my sister and I!" She exclaimed and she smiled brightly. "Thank you so much. I can't express how grateful we are."

"N-No problem ma'am actually I was aiming for Vader I took my eyes off him and saw you and your sister and my arrow missed Vader." I said trying to cover up what I had done.

"Nonsense you saved us. Thank you. You must come with me. Please let us reward you." She insisted and if there's one thing I have learned it's to not fight with a determined woman.

"Alright," I said, "I will come."

"Thank you so much." She said glowing with happiness. We walked to a giant tree and she stopped.

"We're here." She said.

"What?" I said utterly confused.

"By the way I'm Rachel and my sister is Sephira. Who are you?" She said sweetly.

"I'm Tenor." I said, "What do you mean we're here?"

"You'll see." She said mysteriously.

I sighed I should have ran when I had the chance, but I didn't. I watched as she disappeared in to the tree and as reluctant as I was I followed her. Suddenly I was wrapped with a familiar warmth. When I opened my eyes I saw a house and I nearly fainted a house in a tree. Who knew?

"Welcome." A girl who had blond hair and was the spitting image of a professional bounty hunter told me a warm beautiful smile on her face.

"Hi." Was all I could say. I knew this was going to be one messed up day.

NORMAL POV

Rachel ran into her room while Tenor was adjusting to the shock of finding a house in a tree. She grabbed her lightsaber and changed its color to a blood like red. Reluctantly she stabbed her arm nearly screaming with pain. "It's all part of the plan, But OW." She tied cloth around her arm to temporarily stop the bleeding. She ran into woods to complete her plan to lure Vader into a trap. Halfway through the run she felt dizzy and decided to rest.

"Ow ow ow. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .I'm so stupid. What was I thinking? Ow. Wait I can use this to my advantage. All I have to do is wait for someone to pass by." She thought to herself. Suddenly she heard advancing footsteps. She quickly undid the bandage around her arm and blood seeped out covering the ground below in crimson blood. She screamed she hadn't expected it to hurt so much. She grabbed the bandage and tried to wipe the blood away but was shaking with pain.

"It came from over here master." A male teenager's voice said.

"Good work Luke. Be on guard. We don't know who it is." An older male's voice said.

"H-Help someone please help!" She called cursing in her mind because she hated the whole pitiful act.

"Master it's a girl. She's badly wounded too." A teenage boy said looking at Rachel.

"Help please I was attacked by a jedi with a red lightsaber." Rachel cried past the pain.

"A red lightsaber? Did he have a black mask and did he breathe heavily?"The older man asked.

"Yes. And I've come to believe he's my father." Rachel whimpered.

"WHAT?!" The younger of the two exclaimed now hyperventilating.

"Calm down Luke. You look and sound like an overactive wookie." The older of the two joked.

"Sorry Master Obi-Wan but why is Luke acting that way." Rachel asked confused wincing at the pain in her arm.

"He is Darth Vader's son just as you are apparently Darth Vader's daughter." Obi-Wan explained. "Wait. How did you know who we are?"

"I used the force is that bad." Rachel said. "Okay to figure out who you were I used the force but you said Luke so many times it had to be his name."

"Incredible show me more of your power." Obi-Wan said mesmerized. As he started to help her arm.

"Okay." Rachel said as she started to look around. She saw her lightsaber about 10 feet away and she used the force to pull it into her hand.

"Amazing. . . ." Obi- Wan said completely entranced

"Master should we report this to Master Yoda?" Luke said breaking the silence.

"Oh of course." Obi-Wan replied snapping out of his trance.

Suddenly Rachel shot up fear filling her eyes. "SEPHIRA!" Rachel ran off straight towards the house.

"Master if she is Darth Vader's daughter and if this Sephira is her sister does that mean I have two more sisters?" Luke asked face frozen in confusion.

"Yes Luke." Obi-Wan responded, and that was all he managed to say before Luke fainted.

Rachel POV

How stupid could I be? Tenor ran into me right above Vader he must have heard the collision and tracked me home. If he did he could have Sephira in his dark clutches right now. My arm was bleeding badly , but I couldn't care less because my only sister could be in the clutches of a homicidal maniac. I swear if he has done anything to hurt her there will be hell to pay. I growled as I thought more about the dangers Sephira could be in. I got home and I burst through the door I saw what I had feared Darth Vader was right in front of me and he had Sephira over his shoulder. I hated this man with the passion of a thousand suns. Suddenly lightning shot through me and my blood and body felt as if they were on fire and rising in temperature to a boiling rate and then there was darkness. No pain. No sound. Just nothingness.

When I woke up I was on a cold metal table I looked fine I was just sore. When I looked around I realized the worst truth of them all. I was on Vader's ship and not just me my sister too.

"Oh crap. . ."

NORMAL POV

"I have two more sisters, I have two more sisters, I have two more sisters, I have two more sisters" Luke kept repeating. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Why don't you search for the girl using the force?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Okay" Luke replied. He started searching and it wasn't long before he screamed.

"What's wrong Luke? What is it?" Obi-Wan said concerned.

"She's been kidnapped," Luke said stunned, "By Darth Vader."


	4. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters ideas or concepts from Star Wars. The only things I own are the OOC s in the story.

The Plot Thickens

Rachel POV

I looked over at my sister the pure fear in her eyes was painful. I saw Vader walk in the room.

"What do you want Vader?" I growled the venom in my voice was deadly.

"For my two beautiful daughters to join their father in the conquering of the universe. What more could a father want?" Darth Vader said.

"Never!" I screamed.

"Then I'll just brainwash you either way I win" Darth Vader Laughed.

Suddenly I was moving forward. I screamed.

NORMAL POV

"RACHEL!" Sephira screamed as she cried.

Rachel immerged from the brainwashing tank. She looked as if she had lost her soul. Sephira cried out as she was moved forward and put into the tank. Sephira searched the force for Tenor and sent him a message telling him what had happened and requesting backup.

When Sephira immerged from the brain washing tank it was the same as her sister. She had a blank stare and a body that could pass as lifeless.

"Excellent." Darth Vader said in a sadistic tone.

"What can we do for you Lord Vader?" Rachel asked.

"Prepare to go to the Jedi Temple. There you will assist my apprentice Andreth with his quest." Darth Vader said.

"Yes my Master" The girls said emotionlessly.

"Go. . . . " Darth Vader said sharply.

The girls walked out the door and Boba Fett walked in.

"Boba Fett what an unexpected surprise." Darth Vader said motioning for all the stormtroopers to leave the room.

"I'm sorry for the unexpected visit. But Obi-Wan is getting close to finding you." Boba Fett reported hoping he wouldn't be killed.

"Your report is done leave me now." Darth Vader said his voice as cold as death.

"Yes sir. . ." Boba Fett said leaving the room.

AT THE JEDI TEMPLE

"Andreth this is where you shall die." Milend said his eyes as cold as ice.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but im positive it will be the other way around." Andreth said his eyes burning like a fire with rage.

The battle commenced. The two Jedi apprentices battled like fire and ice. Two opposites constantly at each other's throats. Unfortunately this wouldn't be the last time they confronted each other and it most certainly wasn't the first. Rachel and Sephira snuck into the cave in which the apprentices were fighting. Andreth struck out at Milend and gave a shallow cut to Milend's chest. Milend then retaliated with a cut to Andreth's back. The two men struck each other continuously until they were both blood soaked.

"You are a worthy opponent." Andreth said panting for breath quaking from adrenaline.

"As are you." Milend said his legs nearly giving out.

"This battle is nearly over." Andreth said starting to stand.

"Well well, well Sephira you think that he's the one we were sent to help?" Rachel said from behind Milend.

"I-Impossible." Milend said finally collapsing from blood loss.

" Come on now Andreth you are bleeding everywhere." Rachel sighed.

"You interfered in my battle. I cannot kill him now I want him to have all his strength." Andreth wheezed before passing out.

The girls picked him up and brought him to Darth Vader's ship. Then they put him in the infirmary. The girls went to their room.

"Rachel are you okay?" Sephira asked concerned.

"Huh, Oh yeah I'm fine." Rachel replied.

"I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning." Sephira said happily.

"Ok goodnight." Rachel replied.

Once Sephira was fast asleep Rachel got up at took a walk around the ship. Not looking where she was going she bumped into, Sterling, the ship's captain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Oh, I don't believe we've met. I'm Rachel." She said smiling.

"I'm Sterling. I'm the ship's captain." He said looking at the girl who had just rammed into him. Her blood red hair was all over the place and there were obvious scars on her shoulders and arms. She had one fresh cut on her arm, and it was dripping blood.

Sterling grabbed her arm and she immediately flinched. He looked at the cut then tore some cloth wrapping it around the cut.

"How did you get this cut?" Sterling asked.

" Milend grazed be when I dodged his attack." Rachel explained.

"You should be more careful." Sterling laughed.

"It wasn't my fault." Rachel snapped.

"Hey don't snap I was joking." Sterling said a bit confused.

"I-I'm sorry a lot has happened." Rachel said avoiding his eyes

"Oh, well why don't you come with me. We can talk about it." Sterling suggested.

"Sure. . . ." Rachel replied.

They walked to the front of the ship. On the way there sterling said a couple of bad jokes and Rachel gave a little laugh.

"So Rachel what's bothering you?" Sterling asked now steering the spaceship.

"Honestly I don't remember. . . . . ." Rachel sighed and Sterling laughed and soon after Rachel laughed too.  
"Are you sure you didn't fall when you got on the ship." Sterling joked.

"Now that you mention it. No I'm not sure." Rachel laughed.

"I swear you and your sister are the only living people on the spaceship besides me." Sterling said in between laughs. "Everyone else is stone cold."

"Really?" Rachel said her face red from laughing too much.

"Yeah. . . I've worked for Darth Vader for my whole life and he's always cold to everyone." Sterling explained.

"See Darth Vader is our father . . . Our mother died when our two younger siblings were born." Rachel said sadly. She covered her face and Sterling realized she was crying. He sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up her face streaked with tears.

"It's okay my family was murdered by sand people. So I know how you feel." Sterling said trying to comfort her. She smiled at his attempt to console her.

"Thanks Sterling. I'd better go back to my room. I don't want Sephira to wake up if I'm not there." Rachel said standing up.

"Well Goodnight." Sterling said as she left for her room.

THE NEXT DAY

"Good morning Rachel." Sephira said. The only response she received was a tired growl from under the pillow.

"Get up." Sephira whined.

"I'm up. I'm up." Rachel said muffled under the pillows.

"Great . . . . Now let's go get breakfast." Sephira said eagerly.

"Ugh, why must you wake up so early?" Rachel said sleepily.

Rachel eventually woke up enough to where she and Sephira got dressed and went and got breakfast. They then got their lightsabers and went to the practice room.

"Good morning Rachel." A voice called from behind them. Rachel turned around and saw Sterling.

"Good morning Captain Sterling." Rachel replied. "Go on ahead Sephira I will meet you there."

"Sure thing Rachel." Sephira said giggling.

Sephira left and went towards the practice room.

"What can I do for you Captain?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to say hi" Sterling replied.

"Well hello." Rachel said as she turned to leave. Sterling reached out and grabbed her arm. Rachel upon instinct grabbed his arm and pulled it forward flipping him over.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry. Most people know not to grab me from behind." Rachel said worried.

"Whoa, I just got flipped by a chick." Was all that ran through Sterling's mind.

"I'm fine." He managed to say.

"No you're not I just flipped you." Rachel replied fretting. Sterling got up getting over the shock.

"Look Rachel I'm fine. I swear." Sterling said reassuringly. "I have to go but I'll see you around."

"Ok see you around." Rachel replied. Then she ran to the practice room and did her daily routine. But she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. She felt like something was missing.


	5. A Memory Recovered

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters ideas or concepts from Star Wars. The only things I own are the OOC s in the story.

A Memory Recovered

Rachel and Sephira walked down the halls of Darth Vader's ship.

"Rachel, Do you ever think that something is missing from our lives?" Sephira asked.

"It's probably your imagination Sephira." Rachel said.

"Okay." Sephira responded.

"Hello." A voice said from behind them. Rachel jumped slightly and turned to see Sterling standing behind them.

"Why do you insist on surprising me like that Sterling?" Rachel asked sighing.

"Why not?" Sterling replied smugly.

"Because it's mean? Because it startles me? I don't know." Rachel said bored.

"I just can't believe startling you is that easy." Sterling said.

"I guess I've just been through a lot." Rachel said her eyes traveling to the window. Suddenly a vision of the brainwashing flashed through Rachel's mind and she collapsed unconscious.

"RACHEL!" Sephira and Sterling yelled as she fell towards the ground. Sterling rushed and caught Rachel just as she was about to hit the ground. He then rushed her to the infirmary. Sephira cried as she watched her sister lay on the infirmary bed helpless.

"DOCTOR!" Sterling shouted, "She passed out. We don't know from what but she's Lord Vader's daughter and if something were to happen to her there would be hell to pay." Sterling watched over Rachel nervous not knowing if she would wake up or not.

Rachel POV

I was talking with Sephira and Sterling and then I was just falling. I then saw a white room with blinking lights. A loud whirring filled my ears and I screamed but no sound came out of my mouth. The noise finally stopped and the lights faded.

I saw a man with a black Jedi Hood. An arrow shot past me. Was he aiming for me? Was I his target? But most of all did I know him? A dark figure stood over me. A crushing pain filled my ribs. Two men stood a short distance away both of them were obviously Jedi but neither of them moved to help me.

Then I saw a lush, green, beautiful forest but it seemed lifeless. I looked down and saw blood everywhere. Lifeless corpses of storm troopers lay scattered on the ground. I screamed yet no sound came out. I saw a young girl with blood red hair crying over two bodies. One of them was a man with midnight black hair and a long slash through his head. The other corpse was a woman that had red hair like the girl but the girls neck was slit open. Crimson blood stained the ground.I closed my eyes trying to block the Images out. Then there was just pure darkness.

Normal POV

Rachel screamed in agony, and then she woke up shivering with fear. Sephira ran to her side.

"Rachel! Rachel are you okay?" Sephira asked her cheeks stained from crying.

"Yeah I think so" Rachel replied shakily.

"You've been unconscious for 2 days Rachel . . . . ." A metallic dark tone said. Rachel turned and saw Darth Vader standing in the corner.

"Father!" Rachel exclaimed as she struggled to stand.

"Don't get up." Darth Vader said "Rest."

"But sir I have a job to do!" Rachel said alarmed.

"Yes but you are my daughter and you are sick so lay down and rest." Darth Vader said strictly.

"Yes father…" Rachel replied reluctantly.

"Andreth!" Darth Vader called.

"Yes Lord Vader?" Andreth said from the doorway.

"I want you to watch over my daughters make sure no harm comes to them." Darth Vader said quietly so that Rachel and Sephira wouldn't hear.

"May I at least go train?" Rachel begged.

"No," Darth vader replied coldly, "Stay and rest."

Darth Vader turned around and walked out of the room and Andreth sat in the corner where he could easily watch Rachel and Sephira. Rachel grumbled about not being able to train and Sephira sat next to her sister trying to calm her down. After a while Rachel calmed down and she felt as if someone was calling her name. She didn't know who it was but it sounded familiar. She closed her eyes and saw the lush green forest from her dream and a name came to her softly she whispered the name "Tenor".


End file.
